


Online Shopping

by nunaseaweed



Series: Olympiantober 2020 [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Im not good at tagging, Masks, Quarantine, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26938984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nunaseaweed/pseuds/nunaseaweed
Summary: Day 4 - Masks
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Olympiantober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961185
Kudos: 29





	Online Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t really know what to do so here’s the seven, solangelo, and Thalia online shopping during quarantine and getting masks. It’s literally not even 1K, I was v e r y under inspired. Either way, enjoy these domestic children.

“Okay but Nico are you sure you don’t want the one with the skeleton on it?” Piper asked one more time. Nico threw a pillow at her from his spot on the couch next to his boyfriend and she squealed in surprise, hitting it away with the hand that wasn’t holding her phone. “Alright, alright. Plain black it is your majesty.”

Nico groaned as Leo and Percy dropped into bows. “Yes, our lord the Ghost King,” Percy stated as Nico aimed a pillow at his head.

“In all his ghostliness,” Leo added, before pushing Percy over and running off before Nico could throw a pillow at him too. Percy got up and chased after him, almost tripping over his pajama pants.

Annabeth swerved out of their way and sat down next to Piper with a cup of coffee, “They’re children, I swear…”

Piper flopped onto her back, “I really wanted to take the boys shopping and get them suits! Could you imagine how great they’d look? I also wanted Leo to wear a gown, but nooooooo, quarantine!”

“I would only go with you if I wasn’t getting a dress,” Thalia stated.

“No we’d get you a suit too probably, you’d look good in one. But why does it matter! We’re not going anywhere!” Piper sighed.

“Stop being so dramatic, it sucks but we can’t do anything about that. We agreed to let your online shop for us, so be happy would you?” Frank supplied.

Piper huffed, “Alright.”

“Why would you guys need suits tho?” Hazel asked, looking up from her knitting project. She had taken up the craft when quarantine started and hasn’t stopped since then. She’d made them all scarfs, Frank a hat, and Leo some socks, and now was working on a cardigan for herself.

Shrugging, Piper answered, “For fun?”

“Jason, what time is it?” Annabeth called to the other blonde, who was currently in the kitchen making brownies. 

“3:27!” he responded, closing the oven door.

“Somebody remind me about my meeting at five please,” Annabeth announced, curling up on the couch beside Piper and Thalia and pulling the blanket over her head.

Will put an alarm on their Alexa, then asked her to play Home by BTS. That prompted Leo to run down the stairs with Percy hot on his heels just to scream, “CRAZY FOR MYSELF!” Percy started laughing and took a moment to calm down before chasing Leo out into their backyard again.

Piper went on to annoy Thalia about what mask she wanted. They’d all been using the blue ones for long enough, and Piper was shop happy, so she bought them all masks. Everyone wanted solid colors and it was annoying the hell out of her until Thalia finally agreed to one with a lightning bolt through the middle.

“Finally! You're the best, love you!” Piper thanked, going back to her laptop to set the order. -“All I did was agree to your suggestion, wow. Jason, your girlfriend’s nicer to me than you are!” Thalia yelled at her brother.

“Oh shut up,” Jason laughed. 

He brought the brownies over to the couch, and Percy and Leo came back in right then as if they sensed it. Percy shook Annabeth’s shoulder to wake her up, and she growled before she realized the brownies were right in front of her. They ate brownies while watching TV and laughing, and maybe, just maybe, quarantine wouldn’t be too bad if you were with the right people.


End file.
